Kokuwamon
, , , , |encards= , , , |s1=Kokuwamon X }} Kokuwamon is a Machine Digimon. It is a very unusual Insect Mecha-Digimon that was recently discovered. Insect Mecha-Digimon had not been discovered until now, and their existence itself was never even imagined. Because it will discharge 100 megavolts of electricity from both of its arms and the -shaped head it possesses if it senses danger, you mustn't carelessly approach. However, it has not an aggressive personality, but a docile personality which seeks tranquility. It uses electricity as its source of nutrients, and charges electric power using its middle two legs. Attacks *'Power Surge'This attack is named "Mini Scissor Claws" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and St-64, and retains its original name of "Scissor Arms Mini" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Scissor Arms Mini): Discharges electricity from the pincers on both of its arms and cuts through solid objects. *'Stun Shock': Attacks emitting electricity accumulated on the head. *'Dis-Assembler'This attack retains its original name of "Assemble Work" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Assemble Work): Attacks the enemy using the scissors on both hands. *'Mini Electro Shocker' *'Electro Strike' (Elect-Elect): Drops lightning on the enemy. * : Pierces with an electric shock. Design Kokuwamon's design is derived from the . It is a robotic Digimon with four arms with hand clamp-like at the end of the first pair and plugs at the end of the second pair. Its head is shaped like a and it has plugs in its shoulders. It has a pair of metal wings on its back. It has red on the brachium of its first pair of arms and its thighs. Etymologies ;Kokuwamon (コクワモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'Ja:' |小鍬形虫|Ko-Kuwagatamushi}}. Fiction Digimon Adventure tri. A Kokuwamon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers A Kokuwamon was among the Digimon who Bio-Emerged when used V-Pets to plunge the Real World's computer network into chaos. Kokuwamon materialised through a medical operation room's heart monitor but was soon dispatched by the activation of the vaccine program within . D-Power 3.0 Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon World Data Squad Kokuwamon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Salamon. *Spent 10,000 bits. *Have 20,000 bits. *Opened 30 treasure chests. Kokuwamon is also a requirement for Yanmamon. Digimon Fusion Kokuwamon are among the residents of the Jungle Zone. orders one to help patrol the Hidden Sanctuary. They are in the audience of Jeremy Tsurgi and Angie Hinomoto's Dance of True Heart. They also thank the Fusion Fighters for saving them from the Bagra Army. After the Digital World is reformatted by Lord Bagra, these Kokuwamon are sent to Honey Land, where they are constantly drained of their energy by the . Digimon Digital Card Battle The Kokuwamon card is #134 and is a Rookie level Darkness-type card with 670 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Mini Scissor Claws": inflicts 270 damage. * "Stun Shock": inflicts 240 damage. * "Dis-Assembler": inflicts 200 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Reduce own Attack Power by -100. Recover own HP by +200." Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kokuwamon is #081 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Tank-class Machine species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water. Its basic stats are 121 HP, 132 MP, 83 Attack, 72 Defense, 49 Spirit, 58 Speed, and 25 Aptitude. It possesses the Thunder Sign 2 and Critical 1 traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Kokuwamon digivolves to Thundermon. In order to degenerate to Kokuwamon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. Kokuwamon can also DNA digivolve to Centarumon with Terriermon or Hagurumon, to Kuwagamon with Tentomon, or to Mekanorimon with ToyAgumon. Kokuwamon can be hatched from the Black Colored Egg. Newton is partnered with a Kokuwamon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Kokuwamon is #060, and is a Rookie-level, Tank-class, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Confusion Protection and Critical traits, and has the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells in the Patch Prairie. When defeated, it can drop the bug plate for Kokuwamon. Kokuwamon digivolves from Minomon and can digivolve into Kuwagamon or Tankmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Kokuwamon, your Digimon must be at least level 11, but only once you have revived Kokuwamon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Kokuwamon can DigiFuse to Tankmon with ToyAgumon. Digimon Masters Kokuwamon digivolves to Thundermon. Digimon Heroes! Kokuwamon can digivolve to Kuwagamon. Digimon Soul Chaser Kokuwamon digivolves to Tankmon, Thundermon, and Deputymon. Notes and references